


One in a Million

by Floraline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 day challenge, Basically, I suck at tags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Switching Positions, basically a whole load of porn, but not everyday until exams are over, each chapter heading is reason for porn, more added as time goes by, porn with a tiny weenie bit of plot, really really porny, seriously it's that little, smaller than an ant, you can barely see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 days in the life of John and Sherlock, and what they get up to in their spare time - when they have it</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a porny fic based on HIMYM's '50 reasons to have sex'  
> Yep, that's basically it  
> Nothing more

John was lying in bed, exhausted. He'd just finished a double shift, and on top of that, only the day before they'd ended a long case with a quick chase around London.

He was ready to curl up in bed as soon as he left work and was almost asleep when he heard Sherlock come in.

Sherlock had been out when John had got in and came running up the stairs, startling John into action. He sat up just as Sherlock opened the door to their room. 

It'd been their room for almost 2 months now, as once they'd finally gotten together they had barely been apart. Usually Sherlock didn't sleep with John all night, but it was becoming a lot more likely that he got a few hours sleep each night. Although that doesn't seem like a lot to most people, John knew how different it was now to before and he was proud of Sherlock.

When Sherlock saw John in bed, he startled. He wasn't expecting John to be back - hoping he'd be there before him so he could surprise him - but it looked like John had beaten him to it. He sighed gently, closing the door quietly, and sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at John.

John let his fingers trail lightly over Sherlock's wrist, turning him around so he could speak to him. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Sherlock looked at him, and said, "I was hoping I'd be back before you, to… surprise you."

John grinned. "Well, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon after that racket. Care to join me?"

Sherlock grinned back, leaning in to kiss him. He was only meant to kiss him lightly, with promises of what's to come, but it quickly turned heated and passionate. He lowered John back onto the bed and moved the blanket off of them.

Once that was done, he felt John's hands undoing his shirt. He let him, not wanting to break the kiss, and once all of his buttons were undone, he shrugged his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor.

John took the chance to flip their positions, so he was on top, and made quick work of stripping Sherlock of his remaining clothes, and then removing his own boxers, already mostly undressed. Once they were both naked, he leaned back down and reclaimed Sherlock's mouth in a heady kiss. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, John on top of Sherlock, until Sherlock was moaning into his mouth. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Sherlock bucked up, seeking friction.

However, that wasn't what John wanted. Oh _no_ , that certainly wasn't going to happen. Slowly, he pulled away from Sherlock and sucked a bruise onto his neck.

Sherlock whimpered - He just wanted _more_ , something, anything, just _more John_ now.

John knew Sherlock was struggling, so he finally relented his abuse on Sherlock's neck. Slowly, he made his way down his torso, kissing him gently. When he reached Sherlock's nipples, he licked and nipped at them, drawing moans and groans.

Once he'd done that, he carried on making his way down, leaving a trail of bruises and bites in his wake. When he reached his pelvis, he took a slight detour and licked the crease between Sherlock's pelvis and thigh.

Sherlock, being particularly sensitive there, whimpered gently and put his hand in John's hair, hoping he'd get the message. 

John stopped and looked up at him through long lashes. "Yes, Sherlock? What do you want?"

Sherlock groaned, the sight gorgeous and pushing him even closer to the edge. "John, I need… I need…"

John kissed his naval, already knowing what Sherlock wanted but wanting him to say it. "What do you need?"

Sherlock sucked in deep breaths, unable to speak for a moment. As quickly as he could, he rasped, "Please, I need… I need you… I need your mouth… on… on…"

"On what?" John kissed his inner thigh, getting closer to where he knew Sherlock wanted him.

"On my cock, please, John, please…" Sherlock whimpered, already shaking slightly.

"My pleasure," John grinned, "you know all you have to do is ask."

And then with one smooth move, John swallowed up as much as he could of Sherlock and started sucking.

Sherlock thrashed, already close after all of the teasing. "Oh god, oh _fuck…_ " his fingers were pulling at John's hair, trying to stop himself from just fucking his mouth quickly.

John hummed around Sherlock, knowing he was close. As he was sucking, he listened to all the noises Sherlock was making. He was one of the most responsive partners he'd ever had, and he loved listening to whatever noises he made. 

Soon, Sherlock was near to the edge. He pulled on John's hair and managed to force out a short, "John, I'm… I'm…" before he came with John's name on his lips.

John swallowed everything, only pulling off when he heard Sherlock whimpering from being over-sensitive. He crawled back up to kiss him, a lot slower than before, but still with passion.

Once Sherlock was back down to earth, he realised that john still hadn't come yet. That won't do at all, he thought, and without breaking the kiss he rolled them over and let his hand circle John.

Quickly, but not so much that it was rushed as John was already close, he brought John to the edge. Once he was there, he leaned into John's ear and whispered "Come for me."

John, never one to be able to resist that velvety baritone, especially when it used words like that, came with a shout. Sherlock helped him through it, and once he'd stopped coming, Sherlock brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.

However, before he finished, John reached over and helped him. Sherlock was surprised by this, but didn't complain.

They were both now tired, so they laid down together. Sherlock wrapped himself around John, pulling him close, and laid a kiss onto his forehead.

He could hear John was about to go to sleep when he said "How was that?" Sherlock smiled at the shy tone coming from his soldier, who, although he was the one with more experience, was always modest and made sure he checked on his partner after every time. 

"It was brilliant, of course it was. Now," Sherlock yawned, "I think it's time to sleep now. Is that okay? Or can you still not sleep?"

John snuggled in closer, "If you get the blanket, then yes, I can sleep" he smirked. 

Sherlock rolled over and picked up the blanket from where it was laying crumpled up on the floor. Placing it over them, he closed his eyes. 

Needless to say, Sherlock slept fully that night.


End file.
